Fall Away
by ILoveSupernatural
Summary: Sam is back in the panic room again and two people pay him a visit. One person he never thought he would see again and the other one he never wanted to see again. Set after episode 5.14 - My Bloody Valentine. Crappy summary but please give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them though I wish I did.

Summary: Sam is back in the panic room again and two people pay him a visit. One person he never thought he would see again and the other one he never wanted to see again.

A/N: Hello guys. Well this is my new fic. Its set after episode 5.14 - My Bloody Valentine. Its been ready for a while now but I have been stuck trying to come up with a suitable title and summary for a long time. Crappy summary but please give it a shot. Reviews (non-abusive ones) are greatly appreciated. So is constructive criticism. No beta so all the mistakes are mine.

A/N2: Huge huge thanks to my Supernatural sisters Romi, Ritu and Hetal. You guys are the best! So here we go!

* * *

**Fall Away**

_**You left something undone, it's now your rerun  
It's the one you can't erase  
You should have made it right, so you wouldn't have to fight  
To put a smile back on your face **_

_**You fall away from your past**_  
_**But it's following you**_  
_**You fall away from your past**_  
_**But it's following you**_

_**Fall Away - The Fray**_

* * *

"Dean! Let me out! Please!" he begged. He had to get out of here or he would go insane. He couldn't stay here any longer. Not a minute, not a second longer. He just _had_ to get out.

"Dean!", he screamed, pounding on the door. "Lemme out!" When he received no reply, he tried talking to Castiel. "Cas! Hey Cas, please let me out. I won't do it again. Please! Cas..." he continued to pound on the door but no one seemed to be listening to his desperate cries. He stopped pounding and rested his head against the door in despair.

"Please..." he whispered, hoping against hope that someone would listen to his plea.

* * *

He didn't remember how long he had been here. Time seemed to stand still in this place. At this point, Sam was convinced that his brother was probably never gonna let him out of the panic room. This was his punishment. To stay here forever. He was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, head resting on his knees.

"Sam..." A voice snapped him out of his reverie. A voice that he didn't expect to hear anymore. He looked up, stunned to see that very person standing in front of him. It can't be _him_, Sam thought.

"You can't be here." He said, trying to push further back into the wall. "You're not real. I'm just hallucinating."

"And why can't I be here, Sammy? What makes you think that I'm just a hallucination?" The person slowly inched closer to him and asked.

"Cause you're dead." Sam replied.

The man smiled sadly. Coming over to Sam, he sat in front of him and looked him in the eye. "True." He started. "But we both know that in our world, what's dead doesn't stay dead for long. You of all people should know that Sam."

"What do you want, Dad?" Sam snapped. Sighing wearily, he added "Why are you here?"

His father looked at him with sad eyes and smiled. Reaching over, he gently took Sam's hand in his. "I just want to talk to you Sammy."

Sam pulled his hand back like he had been burned. "I'm listening."

John smiled sadly and backed away from Sam. He looked at Sam through tear filled eyes. "Why did you do this Sam?" He paused. "How could you do this to me? To your brother?" He got up and started pacing the room. "I tried so hard to keep you safe-"

"Keep me safe?" Sam snapped. "You asked Dean to kill me Dad. Isn't that just what every son wants? His brother to kill him on his father's orders." Sam smirked bitterly.

"I only did that cause I knew he would save you!" John screamed, pausing in mid-stride. "All I ever wanted was to keep you boys safe."

"Yeah well, bang up job on that, Dad." Sam smirked.

"You think I wanted this?" John knelt down in front of Sam. "You think I wanted my son to be the one who started the apocalypse? I knew you weren't as strong as Dean, but choosing a demon over your own brother? Drinking demon blood? That's something I didn't expect even from you Sammy."

"Ahh well what else can you expect from screw-up Sammy, Dad?" Sam smirked again. He wished his Dad would just go away. He was starting to feel dizzy. Closing his eyes, he rested his head on his knees again.

"Then again," his Dad started and Sam groaned. Looking up, he saw his Dad standing near the door now. "you have always been like this haven't you Sammy?" Seeing the confused look on Sam's face, he smirked and continued.

"I always wondered why you didn't have the same...motivation as me and Dean. You didn't care about finding your Mom's killer. You never cared about your Mom. All you wanted was to do your own thing. You were always selfish. You didn't care about me or Dean. Hell, you went off to college wihtout thinking about what it would do to me and your brother. You were so rebellious...you only cared about yourself." he paused.

Sam tried to ignore everything his Dad was saying. He kept muttering to himself. "You're not real, not real."

"Oh I may not be real..." John smirked, "-but that doesn't mean that everything I'm saying isn't real."

"SHUT UP!" Sam screamed. He was getting sick of this. When he looked up, John was gone again. His joy, however was shortlived as this time, his Dad appeared right next to him.

"Aww did I strike a nerve?" John smirked yet again and Sam jumped. "Well, asking me to shut up isn't gonna change things."

Getting up, he walked over to the end of the room. Looking at Sam, he said, "I wonder how Dean puts up with you. He would have been so much better of without you there to screw things up. We would have been better off withour you. " He paused when Sam winced. "He could have had a life. Maybe a family even." John paused thoughtfully. "But no! Sammy had to screw that up too didn't he?" He mocked. "I bet he regrets that deal now."

Sam's head whipped up in surprise. He knew his Dad wasn't really here, all this wasn't real. But still, what he said...did Dean really regret the deal? "No..." he whispered. "That's not true-"

"Not true?" John interrupted. "After everything you put him through, you really think that? Don't you ever think that it must have crossed his mind atleast once? After all he did for you, you chose a demon over him, Sam. A demon. You bet your ass Dean regrets that deal now."

"SHUT UP!" Sam screamed again. He couldn't take this anymore. His shut his eyes and covered his ears with his hands, trying to drown out John's voice. After a few minutes of silence, he opened his eyes looked around surprised to find himself alone. He expected John to reappear after a couple of minutes but when he didn't, Sam heaved a sign of relief. And though he was trying hard not to think about what John said to him, he couldn't help but wonder. Did Dean really regret making the deal? No. He tried to convince himself. But as he sat there all alone, thinking about everything his Dad had said Sam wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

Well? *bites nails* How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue or trash it? Please please drop a review and let me know.

Next: We see what Dean, Bobby and Cas have been upto. Also Sam gets another visitor.....


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own them though I wish I did.

Summary: Sam is back in the panic room again and two people pay him a visit. One person he never thought he would see again and the other one he never wanted to see again.

A/N: Hello again guys. Firstly I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, put this on alert or favourite. Each and every review meant a lot to me. You guys are awesome. I'm so sorry for the delay. Updates will be faster now cause I'm nearly done with the next chapter. I have used some of the dialogues/quotes from The End and Abandon All Hope. Hope you guys like it. So here's chapter 2.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I need some help. Please." Dean whispered, hoping someone was listening to his pleas. He downed the rest of his beer and, after a while, walked to the Impala. He couldn't go back inside. He could still hear Sam screaming. Shaking his head, he got in, started the car took off.

He didn't know how long he was gone. He was driving around aimlessly. All he knew was that he just couldn't go back. Not yet. After a while, he stopped the car by the side of the road. He could hear his phone ringing, knew he should answer the call. It was probably Bobby asking where he was. But he just let it ring. He took a deep breath and had to rest his head against the steering wheel. He was just so darn tired...

* * *

Sam didn't know what woke him up. He was drifting in and out of an uneasy slumber when the feeling of being watched crept over him.

"Hello, Sam."

Sam's eyes flew open and he sat up fast, only to see Lucifer sitting right across him. He had small, creepy smile on his face that sent shivers down Sam's spine. His skin looked like it was tearing apart. Red patches could be seen all over his face, neck and arms.

"You look terrible."

Sam glared at him but remained silent. Lucifer smiled and continued to observe Sam. After a moment, he spoke softly. "Why do you fight so much?" He questioned Sam. "You fight and you fight and you try so hard. But what's the use? You're fighting a losing battle Sam." He smiled. Sam was too tired to even respond so he just shut his eyes, wishing that Lucifer would go away. When he opened his eyes, he was alone. Being thankful for small mercies, he shut his eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

Dean jerked awake at the sound of his cell phone ringing and banged his head against the window. Hard. "Ow!" He rubbed at his head angrily. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was 5 am. _Oh no, _he groaned. He had been asleep for hours. _Dammit, _he cursed. Bobby was gonna kill him. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, he answered the phone. "Yeah?"

Bobby's angry voice made him wince. "Where the hell are ya?" he growled. "Been calling you for hours, you idjit!"

"I'm sorry Bobby. Just came for a little drive to clear my head. Must have dozed off."

"Well get your ass back here. I wanna have a word with you. And don't make me call again. I maybe in a wheelchair but I can still kick your ass boy!" With that warning, he cut the call.

Dean looked at the phone in disbelief before putting it back in his pocket and starting the car. A pissed of Bobby Singer was not something he wanted to deal with. He drove as fast as he could, wondering what Bobby had to say to him.

* * *

When Sam woke up this time, he was certain he wasn't alone. As expected, Lucifer was there, this time sitting right next to him, making him get up and frantically crawl away.

He tried to calm himself down. His mind was just playing tricks on him.

Watching Sam panic only made Lucifer smile even more. "Relax, Sam. Like I told you before, I won't force you or trick you. I'm just here to talk."

"I don't wanna hear anything that you've got to say."

"Well, it's not like you have a choice now, do you?"

Getting up, Lucifer walked slowly around the room. "You ever hear the story of how I fell from grace?" When Sam remained silent, he continued. "You know why God cast me down?" After a pause, he continued. "Because I loved him. More than anything. I looked up to him. And then God created-" he looked at Sam with a bitter smirk on his face,"-you". And then he asked all of us to bow down before you—to love you, more than him. And I said, Father, I can't. I said, these human beings are flawed, murderous. And for that, God had Michael cast me into hell. My own big brother, who I loved, idolized, turned on me. All because I was different. I would have done anything for him, and he betrayed me." After a few moments of silence, he smirked yet again. "Tell me Sam. Does the punishment fit the crime? After all, I was right wasn't I? Look what you filthy humans have done to this planet. And yet you all put the blame on me. I suffered in hell for this?" He exclaimed, looking around in disgust.

After a moment, he turned to look at Sam. "And then there's you Sam." He smiled. "We're very much alike, you and I. Sam Winchester. The rebellious Winchester. Your Dad threw you out. All cause you wanted a normal life. And your brother being the righteous, loyal son, turned on you. You didn't expect that did you? You thought he'd come with you or at the very least, support you." When Sam refused to meet his eyes, he continued. "But no. Dean and Dad threw you out and forgot all about little Sammy. All because you were a little different from them."

"That's not true-"

"Not true?" Lucifer questioned. "Try as much as you can to live in that bubble but deep inside you know it's true."

Sam was starting to get a headache so he chose not to respond. He pulled his knees to his chest and laid his head on them hoping Dean would let him out and this nightmare would end.

"You know what's the first thing I'm gonna do, after you say yes to me? And you will say yes. It's just a matter of time." Lucifer smiled at the disbelieving look on Sam's face. "I'm going to kill that brother of yours." The shocked look on Sam's face only made him smile more. "Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't know that Sam. He's the strongest possible vessel for Michael. Just like you are for me. Once he's out of the picture, well, my path is clear. I can finally take my revenge" He smiled even more as Sam listened, too horrified to respond.

After a while, when he could finally come up with words, he said, "No." Lucifer who had been surveying the panic room, turned to look at him. "Excuse me?" He questioned. Sam looked at him and tried to sound as firm as he could. "You won't do that. You know why?" He questioned. "Cause I will never say yes to you." Lucifer seemed a bit taken aback now and that only made Sam more determined. "You can try but you will never ever get me to say yes. You're gonna die. I'll make sure of that." Sam grew even more determined as the smile slid from Lucifer's face as and he seemed to be going over everything Sam was saying.

Sighing deeply, Lucifer shook his head and said. "If thinking that makes you happy then so be it. But remember this Sam, you are my vessel. You will say yes, Sam. It's only a matter of time."

Sam couldn't respond as tiny tremors wrecked through his body. He was dizzy, shivering and exhausted both physically and emotionally. The last thought that passed his mind before he passed out was that he would never say yes.

* * *

When Dean got back, Bobby and Castiel were sitting in the living room. They were clearly having a discussion, yet when Dean entered they both stopped talking. Bobby waited till he was seated and then looked him in the eye and said, "Boy, you ever do that again, I will kick your ass!" Sighing deeply, his face softened a bit. "We were worried about you. You wouldn't even answer your cell. Couldn't even come looking for you cause we didn't want to leave Sam alone. Dean muttered an apology and then looked at him expectantly. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Bobby shared a brief look with Castiel and then took a deep breath. "I'll make you some coffee." Before Dean could utter another word, Bobby was making his way to the kitchen.

Dean looked at Castiel hoping he would say something. Castiel simply continued to stare blankly at the opposite wall, refusing to say anything. After a couple of minutes, Bobby came back with a steaming cup of coffee. The aroma made Dean sniff appreciatively and he took the cup from Bobby. Taking a sip of it, he leant back into the couch and looked at him questioningly. When Bobby didn't say anything, Dean had had enough. "What did you wanna talk to me about, Bobby? Spill it out." Bobby fixed him with a hard gaze he was too familiar with. It meant he wasn't going to like what Bobby was going to say.

"Dean, I think it's time you let Sam out-"

"No." Dean didn't let Bobby finish.

Bobby looked too shocked to respond. Even Castiel seemed taken aback. "Whaddya mean no?" Bobby questioned angrily.

"I mean I'm not letting him out so soon."

Dean's reply only seemed to make Bobby angrier. "It's been more than 8 hours, Dean. How long do you plan to keep him in there?"

"Till he gets the demon blood outta his system and NEVER has it again." Dean replied angrily. "Hell he promised me he wouldn't have it again Bobby. And yet here we are, back to square one."

"You know it wasn't completely his fault right? It was cause of Famine."

"We keep saying that but do we even know if that's the truth?"

Bobby looked too stunned to respond. Shock changed to anger once again. "Well you remember what happened the last time you did that? He escaped and we all know what happened next. " When Dean winced, Bobby sighed deeply. "Dean-" he paused, finding the right words "you boys are as good as sons to me. I know this ain't easy for you but you need to let him out. He needs your help, Dean. Not this."

Castiel who had been quiet the entire time, decided to speak up. "Bobby is right, Dean. Sam has been in there long enough. Maybe you should consider letting him out. "

Dean turned to look at Castiel. "Last time this happened, you let him out. Look what happened then." Castiel looked slightly guilty but didn't look away.

Dean got up and paced around angrily. "Don't you guys understand? He drank demon blood again! After he promised me he wouldn't!"

"And he saved you and took down Famine!" Booby spoke up again. "Look, Dean I don't like him having the blood any more than you do but I think it's enough now. Let him out, Dean. Don't keep him locked up in there."

Dean sighed wearily and sat back on Bobby's couch. He was so damn confused. Maybe Bobby was right. Suddenly, he became painfully aware of the silence. Looking over at Bobby he asked, "Did you guys check on him when I was gone? He seems really quiet."

Bobby seemed taken aback by this. Sharing a look with Castiel he said, "No. We were waiting for you to return. He's been quiet for quite a while now-" Bobby sounded worried now.

Dean got up and hurried down to the basement. Looking through the tiny glass frame on the panic room door, he was surprised that he couldn't see Sam. "Sam?" he said but received no response. "Sammy-  
" He repeated louder this time. He heard a noise behind him and knew that it was Castiel. Overwhelmed by panic now, he opened the door only to find Sam lying on the floor, tremors wrecking his body.

"Sam!"

* * *

When Sam woke up this time, he couldn't move. He tried moving his hands and his feet but he couldn't. He was tied down to the bed. He opened his eyes and looked around slowly to find Dean standing next to him, anger etched on his face. _Just like last time_, he thought sadly. "Dean-"

"We had to tie you up. You were convulsing." Dean paced around angrily. "You'd think you would have learnt your lesson but it doesn't seem like it." Sam didn't remember when he had seen Dean so angry.

"Dean, I'm sorry-"

"Sorry? You know that doesn't mean anything when you keep making the same mistakes again and again." Dean shouted. After a few moments, when he had calmed down enough he made a move towards the door. "I'm sorry Sam but I can't let you out."

Sam's breathing quickened when he realized Dean was going to leave him here again. "No. Please Dean. Not again. I swear I won't do it again. Please don't leave me here." He begged.

A sad look crossed Dean's face for a second before he became stoic once again. "I'm sorry Sammy. I can't." Taking one last look at Sam, Dean closed the door, leaving Sam all alone.

"NO! Dean, please let me out. Please, I'm begging you Dean." But no matter how much he begged, he knew Dean wasn't coming back anytime soon. Sam was alone.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun.... :P

So how was it? Please drop a review and let me know. Thank you so much for reading my fic. I will update this asap.

A/N2: For all those of you reading No Roads Left But One, I'm really sorry for the delay. I will complete it and I will post the final chapter asap.


End file.
